Heroes of Azeroth: Adon
by sapawichate
Summary: Adon, the high elf warrior charged with guarding the gates of Quel'thalas, gets his own story all about him. Also describes how everyone at the Quel'lithian lodge was turned into wretched.


Heroes of Azeroth: Adon

Sometime after the events of the third war-

Adon sat on a fallen tree looking down upon the Plaguelands. All he could feel in this place was despair. Pain. Agony. The man-child Arthas ravaged over the human lands and Quel'thalas, destroying everything in sight. Then the elves were betrayed by the humans and Kael'thas took most of his people into Draneor. Adon, unlike many of his brethren, chose to stay in the alliance. Now he is banned from Quel'thalas and forced by Hawkspear to guard the gate into Quel'thalas. Basicly all he had to do was guard a big runed arch. Adon, though very patient, loned for more action, and there was certainly none here, well unless you count getting eaten alive by rabid zombies exiting.

Adon got up and began striding towards the Quel'lithian lodge. As he walked he noticed Aurora and Kriss gathered around the well."Hello ladies. How fair thee?" asked Adon trying not to look like he's staring at Kriss. "Fine." replied Aurora. "We're trying to perform a sanctuary spell on the lodge. So far, it's not looking to good." said Kriss. "Hey, Kriss would you like to enjoy lunch with me?" asked Adon hopefully. "I guess so." told Kriss. The two walked along they path to the lodge.

The two sat together around a picnic basket. Adon was thrilled that Kriss accepted his offer. He had a crush on her since they were children. He was trying to come up with a conversation to have with Kriss, when a Pathstrider came running up the path. He was covered in blood and scars and was missing one of his long elf ears. Ranger Lord Hawkspear walked out of the lodge and noticed the battle scarred elf running towards him. The Pathstrider stopped right in front of Hawkspear, panting and in pain. "My, what happened?" asked Hawkspear. "Scourge. We're under attack my lord." replied the Pathstrider. "Battle stations everyone!" shouted Hawkspear as he ran towards the front gates to the lodge. Adon stood up and turned to Kriss. "I'm sorry. I have to go and defend the lodge. Get somewhere safe." said Adon. He ran off into the hazy fog, ready for battle.

Once Adon reached the battle, he sat in awe. It obviously wasn't an invasion force intent on eraticating the High elven populace but it was a big group. Especially for the Quel'lithian lodge. Most of their troops were at Quel'danil relaxing, zombie army free. It all came back to him and he quickly got out his broadsword. He swung his sword through the air chopping off the heads of three ghouls in a row. He quickly spun around stabbing a vile zombie. He turned around again but he was met by the cold stare of a death knight. Glowing blue eyes, black hood, black plate chestpiece, black plate leggings, black cloth boots and black cloth gloves. The Death knights runesword struck down and would have hit Adon if Hawkspear hadn't interveined. The death knight's blade was blocked by Hawkspear's long polearm. While Hawkspear fought the death knight Adon snuck behind him. Just as Adon was about to plunge his sword into the death knight, the death knight turned, his other hand still attacking Hawkspear, and shot a blast of green energy at Adon. Adon fell to the ground, unconcious.

Adon sat on a bench overlooking the beautiful view of the beach just east of Silvermoon. All of sudden a beautiful elf woman caught his eye. It was Kriss! Kriss sat down on Adon's lap and whispered in his ear, "There's something I've always wanted to tell you. Wake up you bloody fool! Oh come on!"

Hawkspear loomed over Adons unconscious body slapping his face and yelling at the body. "Crap. I don't want to have to use CPR on you." "Nnn..." moaned Adon. Adon's eyes flickered open to see Hawkspear above him. Hawkspear reached out toward Adon and Adon grabbed his hand. "Okay, now that you're concious, resume you're duties. Back to the Pass," said the Ranger Lord. Adon let out a sigh and walked off, but did not head for the Pass into Quel'thalas. He had decided to stop by and make sure Kriss was okay so he made his way for the well. Once he had reached the well Kriss turned to face him. "

"I'm sorry about the picnic, Kriss. I hope for it to be done again indeed."

"It's not a problem. Listen, I think I might go both ways as some put it. Me and Aurora have been really close. I just wanted to tell you this because I know you've had a liking for me for quite some time."

Adon stood in disipointment, but began to walk to his camp near the Quel'thalas gates. Once there he reached to look into his chest, but everything was gone. He turned to meet the gaze of Kirkian Dawnshield. "Oh, Adon. We took all you items and sold them to help buy more lumber and supplies. The lodge is expanding."

"What? You could have at least asked me first you wanker."

"We knew you'd protest. And we know you will take retaliation. I'm sorry you've been banned from the lodge."

"What the hell? Do me a favor and tell Renthar where he can stick his lodge."

Kirkiab spared no response and walked off into the fog. Adon let out a sigh of depression, but was interuppted from his brooding when a ghost appeared. "Adon, I am Quin'danir Boflemare. Years ago I was killed by the biggest snappin troll I ever seen. But I was in some great depression at the time so my death was very um...what do they call it? Oh, supernatural. Them there in the lodge, they let ya down they prolly' gonna kill ya too. But I can help." said the ghost followed by a evil laugh.

Adon looked at the ground then back at the ghost. "Take them all. Make them suffer."

The ghost looked at Adon and smiled. The ghost was absorbed into a small rock covered in runes. Adon picked it up and threw it over to the lodge. It landed right behind Renthar Hawkspear at the entrance. He turned around puzzled, but soon picked it up. A evil grin covered his face as he ran to the lodge.

_By accepting Quin'danir's offer I damned everyone in the logdge. Kirkian and Renthar survived unfortunatly, but the rest were turned into mindless wretched expiriencing only pain. As for me I remained at my camp a lifeless shell. All who passed into Quel'thalas looked at me with fear or curiousity. I was invited to a High Elf meeting, but I never showed. I'm not a High Elf anymore, yet I'm no Sin'dorei. All I am is empty now, but I will always be Adon Defender of the Gates._


End file.
